mangafandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Salmanpisces
yeah well this is my wikipedia userpage and i'll test editing and create drafts here Shogakukan | publisher_en = | publisher_other = | demographic = Shōnen | magazine = Shōnen Sunday Super | magazine_en = | magazine_other = | published = | first = 2009 | last = ongoing | volumes = | volume_list = }} , is a manga series by Kazurou Inoue, mangaka of the popular manga and anime series ''Midori Days and Love Collage. Plot The plot is based on a teenager, Naoki, who is a very average Middle schooler.Not particularly good at sports, not very popular, and not very good at school, Naoki's middle school years are filled with video games and erotic books.But one day, a cute girl called Iroha appears, claiming to be his daughter from 20 years in the future. Apparently, in the future magic has been discovered, and she has come back in time by magic to protect her beloved papa from a dark future. Characters Main ; : The main protagonist of the story. :: Hachibei's character design resembles Seiji Sawamura, the main character of Midori Days, Kazorou Inoue's past work. Female Dorm ; (Legs) : The landlord at the girls' dormitory as well as an English teacher at Sakashitamon Academy who is originally from Osaka.. She has what Hachibei considers "ideal legs" (like Sally Yumeno's) and is very tall (by Hachibei's estimate, at least 190 centimeters, or about 6'3"). She is an easy going, fun loving girl who loves to smoke, drink, and street race in her modified Honda S800 (in fact being the reason why she learned English was because the parts for the car were in America). Because she is almost 25 years old, her mother desperately wants her to get married and often makes her attend omiai meetings. Tsubame purposely sabotages these meetings because she refuses to marry anyone who she does not love. She actually had a boyfriend (who apparently had a leg fetish) who she met in college, though he died in motorcycle accident. His younger sister held a grudge against her for years until Hachibei helped them reconcile. After this and their time at a theme park, she seems to have grown a crush on Hachibe, so she does not mind Hachibei's fetishes and even asks him to massage her legs, comically she asks most of the time during times where it seems to be an inconvenience for him to do so. :: Tsubame's character design resembles Rin Sawamura, a character from Midori Days, Kazorou Inoue's past work. ; (Eyes) : A freshman at Sakashitamon Academy and a tenant at the girls' dormitory. She has what Hachibei considers "ideal eyes." Two years ago, she had to transfer schools because she was being bullied by other girls who accused her of deceiving their boyfriends. During this time she met a boy one year older than her named Junichiro Taniyama in cram school, who she liked until he attempted to rape her (later this was revealed to be a misunderstanding). For this reason, she is cold towards men and is considered a man hater by her classmates at Sakashitamon Academy . When her father learned about the torment she was put though by the other girls, it caused him to become overprotective of her. He has since passed that responsibility on to Hachibei, who has also been indirectly helping her to overcome the psychological trauma she suffered. She is very economical by nature, loves finding bargains, and has an extensive knowledge regarding how to save money. When Hachibei first moved into the dormitory, she disliked him, but her feelings gradually changed. They got to a point where both Tsubame and Ayame began to notice. Her family, which consists of her father, grandmother Hana, and her younger brother and sister, owns a restaurant. Her mother, Nadia, is British and has actually started a successful business in her home country. She did intend to take Tenmaku to England with her, something Tenmaku declined so to stay with her friends. Both Sakurako and her mother both have Hachibei's ideal eyes, something that hinders him when she challenges him to a wrestling match. Having realized her feelings for Hachibei, Sakurako still has a tough time declaring them in public. For this reason, she asked Hachibei to keep amazing her so that one day she would be able to admit her true feelings for him. Though she does hate his perverted ways, and will strike him anytime she sees him indulging them. Side Characters with Hachibe's parts Other Characters References External links * * Manga News.com vol. 1 review * Manga News.com vol. 2 review * Planete Bd vol. 1 review * Planete Bd vol. 6 review * Anime Land vol. 3 review * Anime Land vol. 4 review * Anime Land vol. 10 review Category:Shōnen manga Category:Manga of 2005 Category:Harem anime and manga fr:Love & Collage it:Ai Kora ja:あいこら th:ไอคอล์